Complicated
by EveSunshine
Summary: Rose adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Scorpius adalah agen di British Secret Service. Mereka adalah kekasih bahkan tunangan. Tapi Scorpius tidak tahu sisi gelap Rose dan dia ditugaskan untuk menangkap si 'R' yang adalah Rose. Bagaimana jadinya hubungan mereka?


**Hai, semuanya! Eve kembali dengan cerita baru. Ini memang Scorose tapi gak ada hubungannya dengan Rosepius: A Never Ending Story. Mind to read and review?**

**Complicated**

** EveSunshine**

**Harry Potter**

** JK Rowling**

Ini pagi Rose yang biasa. Duduk tenang di sebuah kafe menunggu targetnya keluar dari rumah dan berangkat kerja.

Rose tersenyum sinis seraya memandang jalan di depannya. Secangkir kopi berada dalam pegangannya. Sebuah Koran muggle terhampar di meja. Rose berpura pura membaca koran muggle itu dan asal asalan membolak balik halamannya.

Tapi sebetulnya, dia sedang gelisah. Kenapa targetnya belum juga keluar? Kalau begini terus, rencananya bisa gagal. Rose menghela napas. Dia harus mengambil keputusan.

'Saatnya beralih ke Rencana B.' pikirnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi dan meneguk kopinya. Koran muggle itu dibiarkannya berada di atas meja.

Dia lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar kopinya. Si pelayan laki laki yang menerima uangnya mengangkat alis ketika melihat kepergian Rose yang begitu cepat, tapi tidak berkata apa apa. Dia memberikan uang kembalian kepada Rose yang langsung mengambilnya.

Rose lalu berjalan menuju sebuah gedung apartemen mewah yang berada di dekat kafe.

Kalau targetnya tidak keluar dari sarangnya, maka Rose yang akan mendatangi sarangnya.

Rose memasuki gedung apartemen itu dan melihat sekeliling lobby. Si petugas sudah tertidur di kursinya. Rose menoleh ke arah langit langit. Matanya menyisir pelosok pelosok langit langit mencari kamera pengawas. Ada beberapa kamera pengawas di sini tapi itu masalah kecil bagi Rose. Dia sudah sering mematikan kamera pengawas.

Rose langsung ber – Apparate ke ruang pengawas. Ruang pengawas itu hanya berupa sebuah bilik kecil dengan banyak monitor televisiyang menunjukkan lorong lorong apartemen dan lobby apartemen. Sebuah kursi berlengan yang sudah reyot ditaruh di depan monitor monitor itu. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Rose tersenyum.

'Muggle bodoh, meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk melakukan hal hal bodoh.' Kata Rose dalam hati. Dia lalu berjalan menuju monitor dan langsung sibuk menghilangkan data yang terekam oleh kamera pengawas. Dia juga mematikannya, tentu saja. Rose tersenyum lagi.

'Pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah malah.' Pikir Rose lagi. Dia lalu ber – Apparate ke depan pintu apartemen targetnya. Apartemen nomor 56A. Rose mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum melakukan pembunuhan lagi.

Setelah siap, Rose mengetuk pintu apartemen itu dengan sopan. Terdengar suara dari dalam dan kemudian pintu dibukakan. Tampak seorang pria setengah baya dengan kepala botak dan kumis tipis muncul dari dalam apartemen. Rose tersenyum lebar.

"Mr Stevens, saya adalah asisten baru Anda yang dipilih oleh asisten Anda yang sebelumnya, Agatha Stewart. Nama saya Christina Williams." Kata Rose. Dia sudah membuat sebuah riset sebelumnya. Ya, targetnya adalah Anthony Stevens, pemilik restoran cepat saji yang kaya raya. Si Stevens ini baru saja memecat asistennya dan menyuruh asistennya itu untuk mencari pengganti. Jadi, kenapa tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu?

Si Stevens menganguk angukkan kepalanya dan langsung mengijinkan Rose masuk.

Rose langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang sangat mewah. Sofa beludru berwarna merah dengan bordir emas berada di tengah ruangan. Meja kecil dari kayu mahoni yang dipoles dengan bagus dan dipenuhi ukir ukiran terletak di depan sofa sofa itu. Sebuah televisi layar tipis 40 inci yang bisa diatur dengan suara dan gerakan tangan tertempel di dinding. Sound system yang sangat bagus menghiasinya. Karpet Siberia terhampar di lantai marmer. Sebuah kulkas mini penuh dengan anggur mahal dan camilan berada di sudut ruangan. Lukisan lukisan mahal karya seniman seniman hebat dipajang di dinding. Dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper yang menakjubkan. Ini semua pasti rancangan interior designer mahal. Si Stevens itu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Rose.

"Kau pasti kagum, kan? Aku membayar mahal untuk ruang tamu ini." Katanya bangga. Rose mendengus kecil.

'Ya, tapi sayangnya, kau akan mati di sini.' Pikir Rose. Rose lalu duduk di sofa dan si Stevens duduk di depannya.

Dan, serentak saja, tanpa aba aba, Rose mengeluarkan dan menodongkan pistolnya pada si Stevens. Si Stevens langsung terkejut. Matanya membelalak. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Selamat tinggal, Pak Tua. Nikmati perjalanan ke Surga." Kata Rose sarkastik. Dia menarik pelatuk dan sebuah peluru melesat mengenai kepala si Stevens. Mata si Stevens masih terbuka. Tapi Rose tahu, dia sudah meninggal. Rose lalu memakai sarung tangan sekali pakainya dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau bergagang kayu. Dia lalu menusuk urat nadi tangan kanan si Stevens. Darah langsung keluar. Rose terseyum dan menarik pisaunya. Dia mengamati darah merah segar yang menetes dari mata pisau. Dengan segera, Rose mengeluarkan sobekan kertas dari sakunya dan membuat huruf 'R' dengan darah dan pisau. Dia lalu meletakan sobekan kertas itu di dekat tubuh Stevens agar bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun. Pisaunya dia tancapkan tepat di jantung si Stevens. Dia lalu tersenyum puas sambil memandang tubuh si Stevens yang tergeletak di lantai.

_Hidup ini sulit apalagi dengan musuh musuh di sekelilingmu. Jadi, berjaga jagalah karena musuh bisa menyerang kapan saja dan di mana saja. Bahkan rumahmu sendiri tidak aman._

Rose lalu ber – Disapparate ke sebuah gang kecil dekat tong sampah yang bau. Dia melepas sarung tangnnya dan membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Dia lalu mengikat rambutnya dan memakai kacamatanya.

Dunianya yang gelap sekarang berganti menjadi dunianya yang terang dan sekarang dia adalah Rose, si kutu buku yang pintar.

Dia berjalan keluar dari gang itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam Leaky Cauldron yang sepi pengunjung. Tom, pemilik Leaky Cauldron, tersenyum pada Rose.

"Mau minum apa, Rose?" tanya Tom. Dia mengelap meja barnya.

"Satu Firewhiskey, Tom." Jawab Rose. Tom menganguk dan memberikan satu gelas Firewhiskey pada Rose. Rose meminumnya. Dia lalu melirik jam tangannya, jam tangan yang dibelikan oleh Scorpius, tunangannya.

Jam dua belas siang.

Waktunya bayaran.

Rose tersenyum lagi dan melangkah keluar dari Leaky Cauldron. Seorang muggle laki laki sudah menunggu di sana. Muggle itu menyodorkan sebuah koper yang langsung diterima Rose. Rose lalu masuk lagi ke dalam Leaky Cauldron. Dia menghabiskan Firewhiskey – nya dan membayarnya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju bagian belakang Leaky Cauldron yang berupa tembok. Rose mengetuk bata bata tertentu yang ada di tembok itu dan dalam sekejap muncullah Diagon Alley.

Rose langsung berjalan menuju Gringotts dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia berjalan melewati goblin goblin lain dan sampai di depan goblin kepala.

"Aku mau masuk ke lemari besiku." Kata Rose ketus. Si goblin kepala melirik Rose sekilas sebelum menganguk.

"Keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga terhormat dan menjadi integritas kami sejak dulu." Kata goblin kepala. Rose mendengus.

'Bukannya sejak Keluarga Weasley menjadi salah satu keluarga paling terkenal di dunia?' batin Rose kesal. Dia lalu mengikuti si goblin kepala menuju lemari besi pribadinya.

Sampai di depan lemarinya, Rose meletakkan telapak tangannya di pintu lemari besinya. Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Rose lalu masuk dan disambut oleh hartanya sendiri.

Galleon, barang buatan goblin, dan koper.

Ya, ada banyak koper yang semuanya berisi uang muggle atau batangan batangan emas dan semua itu hasil dari pembunuhan pembunuhan Rose.

Karena Rose adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang kejam dan cerdas.

**Please review. Eve habis UTS jadi Eve bikin ini karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir UTS. Plus ada yang tahu IFA? Indonesia FanFiction Award? Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, Eve kasih tahu kalau tahun ini mereka adain award juga. Jadi please nominasiin salah satu dari fanfic nya Eve. Thanks.**


End file.
